


The Road

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his first club show, and Tommy is nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road

“Don’t be nervous.”

“I’m not.” He looked over at Adam, who just raised an eyebrow. “Okay, yeah. It’s my first show.” 

“You made the audition. You’ll be great, you have a great body and you’re entertaining. Don’t worry so much.” Tommy shook his head and Adam flicked his ear. 

“Ow!” He pouted and Adam just laughed, the dick.

“I said don’t be nervous.” The tour manager yelled for them to get ready, they were about to go on, and they rushed to get into position before the lights went up. 

The crowd cheered as the Shameless Boyz started to dance. 

***

“Congratulations.” Tommy looked up, holding a towel damp with his sweat. “You did great for your first night.” 

“I forgot a couple of steps…” Tommy didn’t get much further before Adam cut him off. 

“No, you’re good at this. You know how to bat your eyes and get guys to give you tips and buy you drinks. You’re a natural. Trust me.” 

Tommy figured he could. Adam had been with the Shameless Boyz longer than anyone else. His page on the website got the most hits, and his videos sold the most. He was the most popular boy they had.

***

Adam took the hand towel from Tommy. “Don’t mess up your makeup. We need to look good on our way out. Don’t worry, after this it’s the hotel room and we can rest.” Adam went to the door and broke into his best smile, directing it to the fans waiting just outside the door. Tommy pulled himself together and followed soon after. 

“It’s just so weird,” Tommy said, his head on the pillow and Adam lying next to him. “I mean, I’m working for Shameless Boyz and it’s just so….”

“Weird?” Adam laughed. “You’ll get used to it, don’t worry.”

***

“I know.” Tommy didn’t say anything else. He’d needed the money and if he was honest, he would admit he liked the attention. So now he was starring in porn and doing strip shows with his fellow co-stars. He didn’t mind it so much. “Mom asked me if I was gay.” 

“Are you?” Tommy laughed. Adam liked to check up on his sexuality sometimes. 

“Mostly straight, leaning towards bi-curious.” Adam nudged him.

“I’ve fucked you on camera. That’s a little more than curious.” 

“Yeah, but that’s work.” Tommy turned so he was facing Adam. “I mean, it’s still a job.”

***

Adam’s face grew serious. “It is for me too. I mean, I’m gay, but yeah…selling my dick wasn’t my first choice either.” He kissed Tommy then, a soft brush of his lips against Tommy’s, and then sighed. “You’re one of the nicest straight boys I’ve ever worked with. You don’t really seem like you’re straight.”

“I just don’t give a shit.” Tommy smiled again, and Adam snuggled him in closer. Tommy enjoyed the closeness. Adam was a good friend to him. He was old for a porn star, but he wasn’t jaded. Tommy nosed at Adam’s neck. “You smell good.”

***

“You’re sure you’re just bi-curious?” Tommy snorted a laugh into Adam’s neck and he rolled over so he was on top of Tommy. “You’re fun to tour with. I like you a lot better than I do Josh.” Josh wasn’t a bad guy when he was sober, but he was a terror after a few drinks. Tommy didn’t like him much either. “What do you want to do? Really.” Tommy blinked, that was a sudden change of subject.

“I played guitar, I thought I told you.” Adam pulled back and Tommy could see the light dawn. “I had to quit.” 

***

“You hurt your wrist.” Tommy nodded with his eyes closed, trying to blot out the painful memory. “And you know what happened to me.” 

“It’s a shame your voice never came back after the surgery.” Adam just shrugged it off, but Tommy could see the leftover hurt. 

“I’ve had to get over it. I don’t know what else I could do.” The videos of Adam’s previous singing career were still on You Tube. Tommy was so overwhelmed by Adam’s talent that he couldn’t play them often. The fact that Adam had lost something so precious hurt him to think about.  
***

“We’re kind of in the same boat,” Tommy whispered, and Adam kissed him again, this one a little more desperate. Tommy kissed him back, and Adam made a hungry sound in his throat and licked at the seam of Tommy’s lips until he opened to him. Adam cupped the back of Tommy’s head, holding him still as he continued to kiss and bite at Tommy’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” Adam said when he came up for air. He stared at Tommy’s mouth, then looked up. “Okay?” 

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Adam didn’t move, so Tommy leaned in, brushing a kiss against Adam’s neck.

***

They made out for a while, kissing and touching. Tommy let Adam really touch him. They had done a lot for the camera, but alone they hadn’t gotten past the short kisses. “Tell me what you want,” Adam said, brushing a hand through Tommy’s hair.

“Blow me?” It came out as a question, but Adam slid right down his body, pulling off his sweatpants. Tommy gripped the sheets and looked at the ceiling as Adam wrapped his mouth hot and wet around his dick. “Oh my fucking god…” Tommy put a hand in Adam’s hair and bit his lip hard.

***

Tommy didn’t last long, coming with a shudder. Adam pulled off and jacked him through it.  
“Shit.” When he could lift his head, he looked down at Adam and laughed. “Wow.” 

“Good?” Adam said, looking shy. Tommy had never seen that look on him before and it was kind of alarming. 

“Yeah, yeah it was.” Adam smiled and moved so he was in Tommy’s arms. “You can just jack me. It’ll be enough.” Tommy shook his head. “No?”

“I can do more than that.” He moved down Adam’s body and felt a hand in his hair as he went down.

***

Tommy hadn’t sucked dick off camera before, but he knew a little bit about what Adam liked. Adam loved to talk about sex, so Tommy knew when to use tongue, when to use a little scrape of teeth, and to go slow. Adam made the best sex noises, hotter than most of the girls he’d been with, and much more than his other co-workers. Tommy pushed that from his mind, this wasn’t work.

After a while Adam yanked him up by the hair and jerked himself off the rest of the way. Tommy watched through watering eyes as Adam came.

***

“Are you okay?” Tommy was back in Adam’s arms, being held close. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m great.” He moved back a little so he could see Adam’s face. He looked pleased and nervous, like he was scared that Tommy would be angry. “This was…I think we both needed that.” 

“Yeah.” Adam kissed Tommy again and turned off the light. “We need to sleep. We have another show tomorrow.” Adam paused. “Could we do this again?”

Tommy knew that Adam had waited until the lights were out to ask. This way he wouldn’t have to see rejection. “Yeah. Yeah, I want to.”

***

“Oh. Okay.” Adam sounded surprised and pleased, and Tommy wanted to tell him that he was the sexiest man he’d ever seen, that he was considered a sex god by thousands and he really should not be so insecure. 

But Tommy knew that Adam was sweet and soft under his cocky work persona, and he didn’t. 

“Sleep for now.” Tommy wriggled until he was comfortable, and Adam wrapped around him. “It’ll be okay,” he said, surprising himself.

“Okay.” Adam said, as if he knew they could make it work. Tommy slept, not worrying about what the next day would bring.


End file.
